Frisky Frustration
by Lance Corporal Sassypantz
Summary: A certain Ghoul has difficulty handling his sexual frustration as a beautiful no-name actress eludes his grasp. Tired of his moody attitude, another band member decides to momentarily tame the brewing beast. Mild Yaoi. Story request #1. Rated M: For suggestive sexual elements and language.


**This story was written for one of my friends. She requested this some time ago, and is pretty much just a crack ship thing. It's also just a one-shot. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Damn it all!" Reino shouted, slamming the crystal glass onto the black granite countertop. Shattering on contact, a spray of sparkling shards went flying around him, like the embrace of diamond rain. The tiniest piece grazed his pale cheeks as it danced by. A small, thin line of scarlet appeared upon his face, pooling quickly. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, Reino wiped it as he turned away from the kitchen and stalked off towards the floor to ceiling windows.

A dangerous storm was brewing outside. The rain pounded the pavement with unrelenting ferocity. Dark grey clouds filled the skies that occasionally sung the songs of thunder. Just when it couldn't get darker, lightening would appear and the tease the world with its threatening luminescence.

Eyes the color of softest lilac dilated as the wet musical affair reflected across his stern gaze. Lips pressed tightly together and long, lean arms folded across his hard chest, Reino pouted with rage. His frustrations with his unattained conquest were starting to grate his nerves like a thousand razor blades. He wanted her so badly, not because he had any emotional affection for the woman, but simply because her passion made his blood run hot with erotic intentions. In his twenty one years of life he had never met a woman that had made him as thirsty at Mogami Kyoko. But she was one hard to get, stubborn little bitch. It pissed him off.

"Making noise so early again?" A voice as smooth as silk and dripping with sarcasm wafted out from behind the lead singer. A husky and alluring chuckle came after as the sounds of his footsteps became louder. "Let me guess, you're sexually frustrated with that no-name actress again, aren't you?"

Glancing with narrowed eyes of murderous intent, he gawked at his bandmate. Fresh out of the shower, Miroku was clad in a simple white towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. His body was lean and small, with nicely defined dips of washboard abs. Long, silver hair fell down to the middle of his back in damp wavy cords. Reaching up with elegantly slender fingers he raked the hair off his neck and twisted it up into a messy ponytail. A few escaped strands fell free from the gathering, framing his face.

Tsking loudly, Reino returned his eyes to the storm. "I just want a good fuck. Is that really too much to ask?"

Miroku chortled. "For you, of course. You are so picky when it comes to your women. To be frank, I still don't see the allure of this…child."

"Don't make me sound like a fiend," Reino snapped irately. "She is _anything_ but a child," he added recalling the smoothness of her naked back. If only he hadn't been interrupted in Karuizawa, he would have had his taste and the satisfaction that his mind craved.

Miroku stepped up to his best friend, silver eyes appearing almost white as snow in the lightening's wake. "If you don't calm down soon, that Fuwa pest will steal the number one position again. Is that something you can really live with?"

"Don't remind me of that sonofabitch!" Reino yelled uncontrollably. "He is the reason I couldn't have her!" His arms fell to his side, hands folded into fists. "If I don't absolutely ruin that piece of shit—"

The singer was silenced when Miroku grabbed his arm abruptly and led him over to the couch. Shoving him down, the drummer stood over him and grinned from cheek to cheek. "You need to unwind, or I'm going to kill your from irritation."

Seeing that expression, Reino felt a chill down his spine. He knew that look very well. It was the one most commonly seen right before Miroku became angry and that was a sight that tended to make even this supernatural superstar a bit uncomfortable. Leaning back into the cushions, he laid his hands on his thighs and tsked loudly. "Then what do you propose?"

Miroku sat down on the coffee table, his knee parting the ends of the towel. Leaning forward, he reached for Reino's belt, undoing it fluidly. "The only thing that will calm you."

Glancing to the gesture, Reino inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Sliding down into a more comfortable position, he spread his arms out along the couch's edge and eyed Miroku's mischievous smirk. "You know this never lasts long enough for me."

Chuckling, the drummer unfastened and unzipped the leather pants that contained Reino's interest. "But it holds you over long enough so that I don't shred you to pieces." Sliding off the table onto his knees, he looked down as he pulled the rock star free from the fabric fetters.

The warm and moist sensation of the drummer's mouth upon him immediately wiped away all of his frustrations. Resting his head back upon the couch, Reino closed his eyes and relished the amazing feeling. The alteration of the hot mouth and strong grip of long fingers was something he hadn't realized he had been craving. Soft thin lips parted as he hissed from the sudden tightening of lips and a light graze of teeth. Fingers curled into the edges of the couch and his breathing became slightly heavy.

Miroku, a professional in the ways of pleasure whether it be man or woman, knew all of the buttons to push when it came to pleasuring Ghoul's number one mate. Swallowing him whole, he sucked slowly, using expert technique to bring Reino to the edge. Releasing the singer form his mouth momentarily, he glanced up at Reino's handsome face and grinned evilly. "Just pretend I'm her. It'll make so much better for you," he said hoarsely before continuing.

Behind closed lids, a sudden vision of Kyoko appeared before Reino, draped in his darkest fantasy of her. There on her knees before him, she pleasured him with her full pink lips and succulent tongue. She would be completely naked except for the black leather collar wrapped around her neck and the long chained handcuffs around her wrists. Long auburn hair would be loose and tasseled. Unable to resist the urge to make her submit, Reino would reach out and grab tresses roughly, forcing more of himself inside of her. Feeling the back of her throat caress the tip of him, the singer knew he would explode soon. His thighs shook as he began to thrust lightly into her. The pleasure took a hold of him and filled every nerve of his body, pushing him to the finish. Spilling himself inside of her, he savored the sensations of her swallowing all of him.

Leaning back into the couch, exhausted and filled with the fog of bliss, Reino panted. "Fuck…" he whispered. "I need to make that happen."

Pushing into a stance, Miroku pulled the towel from around his waist and lightly wiped his mouth clean. "Word of advice, stop drinking so much." After wiping the rest of the moisture from his body, he re-wrapped the material around himself. Looking to the Ghoul, he saw the confusion playing in the eyes that stared back. Snickering, he shook his head and started to walk back to his bedroom. "Although I don't mind the taste, I'm not so sure she would enjoy it," he said with his departure.

Sighing, Reino rested his head back and pictured the deviant other ways he would take Kyoko when she finally did fall into his grasp. Smiling wickedly, he closed his eyes and for the first time all evening, enjoyed the relaxation that overwhelmed him.


End file.
